


The Alchemists King

by Rhianimation



Category: Atelier Rorona: The Alchemist of Arland
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3486164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhianimation/pseuds/Rhianimation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written by Emiiri Orochi</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Alchemists King

**Author's Note:**

> Written by Emiiri Orochi, in 15 minutes

Rorona and Gio are out on another adventure to gather things  
Rorona humorously picks up a fern and puts it under her nose saying 

"I'm just like you!"

Rorona notices the ferns are itchy and she drops them, has the idea, and grabs Gio's, saying 

"this is much better!"

Gio has a moment of weakness and kisses her  
Rorona screams and jumps back, at the fact that he is 46  
She goes to run, but Gio, being rough as usual grabs her arm

"R-Rorona, dear I'm so sorry.. Please can you forgive me..?"

Before she even takes the time to listen, she shakes free and runs  
Gio weeps, over his failure with Rorona and his definite revoking of his king hood  
Rorona doesn't make it far as she's attacked by the raptorstein gryphon  
Gio hears her scream and runs to her savior  
He cuts down the beast and the raptorstein falls onto the ground  
She is badly injured, he carries her the days back to the city  
By the time she gets there, she is barely holding up, broken leg, bruises and cuts everywhere  
The townsfolk ask Gio about why the two were out alone  
Gio leaves the city, walking it off, thinking of what he's going to do  
Rorona awakes a few days later in a much better condition, Gio at her bedside  
She jumps and whimpers, no one else in the room  
She asks why that is  
Gio confesses he sent them out, and after Rorona confusion as to how, he tells her he is king  
She sits there dumbfounded and shocked, unable to process this

"I've had a lot of time to think about this, Rorona, dear.... In the time you have been here I've not once thought about my kingly duties  
Not once since I've known you were a part of this town have I done my job in running this city  
I've been so in awe of your beauty and your cute smile since I've seen it..  
And although I know that you won't accept....  
I would wish to have your hand."

He presents the raptorstein on a gold ring  
"Because I would rather.. Be a happy man... Than be a king."


End file.
